I'll Get You
by lendmeyourcomb
Summary: Blaine is in need of glasses and is not willing to accept it :) I don't earn Glee or any characters, as you have probably guessed :)
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine in calculus. They were usually sitting apart, but this time the guy sitting next to Kurt was ill, so Blaine joined him. He was scribbling on his notepad while Kurt was busy paying attention. He hated maths and was pretty jealous of Blaine for having such a great understanding of the subject. He was not paying attention at all and he still did amazing on the exams, while Kurt had to work hard to get his 70 percent.

"Okay folks. You are going to take a surprise test today.", the teacher said and a murmur went threw the room. "Folks, it is easy, if you paid attention to my lessons. The problem is that the copy machine broke yesterday. You will have to copy the tasks from the white board."

Blaine, who was he only one to stay calm before, looked up. Kurt was confused. Blaine looked terrified and it could not be the test. He was the best in the whole class and it would be a piece of cake to give answers to any question asked. Did Kurt hear a silent "Shit!" coming from Blaine's seat? He must have misinterpreted it. Blaine was confident with this, contrary to Kurt.

The teacher handed out paper and Kurt's hands got sweaty. He had studied after every lesson, but was still unsure if he was able to answer the questions correctly. He copied the first question. He knew the answer without thinking. May be this would not be to bad. He felt Blaine's breath in his neck. Was Blaine copying from him? This was looking-glass world. Usually Kurt tried to get some answers from Blaine.

Kurt decided to put the paper closer to Blaine and, as he glimpsed at Blaine, he saw a thankful nod. Okay, may be this was good. He was happy to help Blaine and to his surprise the test went incredibly well until the teacher looked at the two of them.

"Blaine, keep your eyes on your paper. If I catch you looking at Kurt's paper again you will get an F." The teacher said and Blaine blushed.

"What was wrong in there? It was really weird.", Kurt asked as soon as they left the classroom.

"Sorry, Kurt.", Blaine said. "I was just not prepared..."

Kurt shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing. Blaine, the genius in maths was not prepared?

After a week the teacher came into the classroom smiling. "I am finished with your tests and I really am surprised. Most of you performed great on the test. It shows that hard work pays off." She handed off the papers. As she arrived at Kurt and Blaine's table she stopped. "You two were a surprise. You did really good, Kurt.", she handed Kurt the paper. "Blaine, I'd like to have a word with you after class.", she gave the test back to Blaine as she left the table to continue.

"What do you have?", Kurt asked.

Blaine looked down on his paper. "A D-..."

Kurt looked shocked.

"What about you?", Blaine asked.

Kurt had not looked at his paper jet. He looked down and grinned. "An A! Really! I have never...", Kurt's voice got higher. "But really. What was wrong with you? I know you can do perfect. You didn't do this for me, did you?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know... If I had an idea I'd tell you...", he knew pretty much what had been wrong, but he would not tell Kurt.

"Everyone has a bad day. Don't let yourself down for one bad grade, Blaine.", Kurt took his hand. "Just pay attention from now on."

The rest of the lesson went slowly. Blaine looked at his phone every other minute and could not wait to get this over with.

"Kurt?", the teacher asked when everyone except for Blaine and Kurt had left.

"Yes?", Kurt answered.

"I'd like you to leave. I have to speak to Blaine in private.", the teacher said.

Kurt took Blaine's hand really quick, before he left, whispering "good luck!" to him.

"Blaine. I know this is not your usual performance and I want to give to you the opportunity of taking the test again. I just want you to go to the nurse first.", she said.

"Why would I need the nurse?", Blaine asked teetering from one foot to the other.

"Just give her this note. I want her to tell you, okay?", she said and Blaine nodded.

"You're excused for the next lesson, just go over there, she will tell you what she is doing."

She handed him the note and Blaine went straight to the infirmary. He knocked on the door.

"Come in", he heard the school nurse say.

"I am supposed to give this to you..", Blaine said as he gave her the notice.

She took it and read for quite a while. "Okay sit down on the chair.", she commanded as she put down the note. She gave Blaine some sort of spoon. "Cover your left eye with this and read the third line of the chart."

"Sorry, what?", Blaine asked confused.

"You have trouble seeing, I read and I need to get an indication how bad it is.", she said cool.

"No I don't, I was just really tired and...", she stopped Blaine.

"I know, this never happened, you have perfect vision...", she said smiling. "I have heard that a lot and if you are right, you got nothing to worry about. On the other hand, if you are wrong, I will get you signed up for an appointment with the eye doctor and you are getting glasses."

"I am not going to wear glasses!", Blaine got mad. He knew his eyesight was not the best, but that did not mean he needed, or at least wanted glasses.

"We will see. Just cover your eye and read the third line.", she said again in a tone, Blaine could not do anything but obey.

"Ahmm...", he narrowed his eyes. "8... R... 7..."

"Okay, go for number two.", the nurse said.

"Why?", Blaine asked. He had guessed, but he would not stop pretending. Glasses... He did not want glasses. They would look stupid on him.

"Because there are only letters on the chart, love.", the nurse said laughing.

"Okay... It is a B, an... hmmm... E, O..."

"We can stop here. I think we both know that you are as blind as a bat. I am contacting the housemaster and he will get you an appointment at the eye doctor's office." She wrote down something. "You can go back to class now."

**Another Klaine fanfic right there. I thought that would be a nice story when I found out Darren is quite myopic :) So yeah, I am happy to see if you like it. If you want me to continue, tell me. This is probably going to have three chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaaaine, Blaaine...", Kurt was shouting threw the haul, when he saw Blaine. Blaine was standing still and Kurt was walking up to him. "Are you okay? Why did you have to stay behind?", he asked.

"Nothing, she just wanted to know if everything was alright. I get to take the test again...", Blaine said looking at the floor.

Kurt grinned. "That is really good, Blaine. Why aren't you happy?" He was worried. This news should flatter Blaine.

"Don't know... I just don't feel to good, I guess.", Blaine was smiling at Kurt. "I have to leave for PE now, do I see you later in my room?"

Kurt gave him a quick kiss. "Of cause. I'll bring some snacks!"

Blaine was distracted during the badminton training. He was really unhappy with how it all went, he knew that he needed a vision aid, but he knew as well, that he would look super geeky. He was always confident with his looks, but he was sure, that glasses would change that. He would not be showing Kurt that he was in need of glasses and if school would make him use anything he would do every thing to get contacts. In break the housemaster had told him, that he got an appointment for the next day, the school got special conditions, and he would be missing the whole school day. He would have to find excuse to give to Kurt, if Blaine told him, Kurt would not let him live without exposing himself in these spectacles.

Blaine heard a knock on the door. He was happy to see Kurt after not having talked to him for the whole day.

"Hey love!", he said, pulling Kurt to him.

Kurt responded the kiss and they mad their way onto the bed. They loved to cuddle while watching some cheesy movie and this day it was one that was especially bad. Blaine was stroking threw Kurt's hair while Kurt was munching on a bag of M&M's. "You want some?", he was holding the bag to Blaine. Blaine was really in the mood for chocolate, but that would not go with his excuse.

"No thanks, I have a pretty bad toothache.", Blaine said.

Kurt deploring. "Oh, I am sorry. You should see a dentist about it, though.", he said quickly.

Blaine knew that Kurt did not like that topic and that was his plan.

"I know. I am going tomorrow. Hendricks got me an appointment. I will miss the whole day, though.", Blaine said. It was the perfect excuse. Kurt would not ask about the details.

"Oh okay. That is good.", Kurt said hastily and put some more chocolates into his mouth.

Blaine smiled. It went as he had expected.

At breakfast Blaine did not feel like eating a lot. Luckily for him, he could use his plea. "Good Luck, love.", Kurt said as he had finished. Kurt had to be fast to get to class on time and Blaine had some more time. As soon as Kurt left Blaine went back to his room to get his coat. He would have to take the train to the doctors office because there was no one to drive him.

The train took some time and Blaine was reading up some tips to improve the vision for a short time. May be, if he used those now he could get threw the exam without to much of a problem. He tried to focus on things close and far threw out the whole ride and was pretty confident when he arrived at the office. He sat down in the waiting room and read about celebrities in the magazines that were lying around there. Justin and Britney in full jeans outfits, interesting. He looked at the cover, 2001. Then he lay down the magazine. "Blaine Anderson", the secretary was saying and Blaine got up to see the doctor.

"Hello, I am Dr. Smith. You must be Blaine.", the doctor said.

Blaine nodded.

"So what are you doing here?", the doctor asked, while looking at the note from the nurse he got.

"The nurse told me to come here. Apparently I have a vision problem.", Blaine said a little annoyed.

"I see. Sit down in the chair please.", the doctor said pointing at a white chair, in which Blaine sat down. "So I will put up a chart on that wall", he pointed to the wall opposite of the chair. "And I will ask you to read out some letters and numbers for me. It will give me a slight impression. Okay, start with what ever is the smallest line you can read to me."

Blaine was looking at the chart. He could see that the first letter was an E, with the second line he was not to sure, for the third line there was no chance. "Ahmm... P... P again? Oh no, it is an R.", he was totally screwed.

"Well, okay. I will just put that thing in front of you and put a lens in. We will try again.", the doctor put a thing in front of Blaine and it made a few clicking sounds. "Okay, try reading the second line again.", the doctor said.

"Okay, F and B.", Blaine said. He could see the letters clearly now.

"Good. Can you make it threw those as well?", the doctor put another chart up and Blaine made it threw a few more lines. At one point it became to small again. From that point he go asked what lens worked better. "Okay, Blaine. We are done. You are pretty short sighted. But it is no problem. You will get glasses with your prescription and you get really good vision."

Blaine was not happy to hear this. He had been in denial about his vision being bad for a while now. "Oh, I want contacts", he said.

"Well, I don't think you can get contacts. You don't have a lot of lachrymal fluid, so you would get a strain on your eyes very easily.", the doctor said.

"I think I can stand that.", Blaine said fast. He would go threw a little pain if he would not need to wear glasses in exchange.

"Well, if you take eye drops frequently you could wear contacts for a few hour's a day.", the doctor said shaking his head.

"Okay, I do that.", Blaine said.

"But you should get glasses additionally. You will notice how easy life is with those and you will wear them when you are unable to put your contacts in.", the doctor looked a little annoyed.

"Fine.", Blaine said happily.

"Go down to the optician. They will fit you a pair of glasses and will order contacts for you. They will get send to your school for you to try. If you are fine with them you order more.", the doctor said and Blaine left.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine went down and took a look at the frames on display. He picked up one pair of black horn rims and put them one. One glance in the mirror let him know that he looked awful. "They look nice on you.", a female voice came from behind. Blaine turned and looked into the face of one of the opticians. She smiled.

"I don't like it. I look like a nerd.", Blaine said. He hated this.

The optician grinned. "Okay, do you have any idea what you like?", she asked. Blaine shook his head. "So are you wearing contacts right now?", the optician said, while she was having a look around.

"No, I don't. I just got the news.", Blaine said annoyed. This was worse than he expected. Everything he looked at was atrocious, at least on him.

The optician was smiling a little wider. "Right. You got your prescription?" Blaine handed her the doctors note. "Well, you must have had quite a bit of trouble seeing." Blaine got a little angry, it was not her problem.

"Look, ahm...", he tried to read the name tag and got a little closer to her. "Holly. I just want to get a pair of glasses really quick. I wont wear them anyways, I will look geeky in all of them, so can we just get this over with?"

"I know, you are not happy about this, not many people are. But we will find the right thing for you. You might even find something you like.", Holly said.

Blaine shrug his shoulders. He would not be wearing the glasses in public, so he didn't really care.

"Okay, why don't you come with me. Here, take those and this pair. Which do you like better?", She handed him two types of frames.

"Well, I don't like either.", Blaine said after taking a quick look at both.

"Just put them on. They look a lot different on your face.", she said, sounding exited. It was making Blaine feel even more annoyed. He put both on. One was frame less and looked even worse on his face than in his hands. The other one was a plastic framed one. It didn't look to bad. He was handing the frame less one back to Holly. "Okay, good. Now compare. Do you like that one better?", she handed him another plastic frame one, it was a little smaller and rounder.

"I think the other one is better.", Blaine said. It was not exactly fun and he would much rather be looking for cloths, or shoes, but it was not too bad either.

"Okay, well, take this one and compare again.", this went one for a few more pairs. T one point she handed him half frames.

"I don't think I need to put-", he said, but she stopped him.

"Just do it.", she said and he put them on. "They look amazing. I think we found your pair."

Blaine nodded. He still liked himself a hundred times better without them, but they were by far the best pair.

"I guess.", he said.

She grinned. "A little more excitement, please?"

Blaine smiled a little. "Nah, not that good."

"Well, okay. I will get them ready with your lenses. I think you should get the ones that are slightly thinner. They look a little less geeky. You can pick them up in an hour. You wanted contacts, didn't you?", she said laughing.

"Yeah, okay. And I need eye drops.", Blaine said, not really understanding why she was so amused.

"Okay, we need to order them, we don't have any, fitting for your astigmatism. If you pay now as well, they will be send to you.", she said and Blaine nodded. The faster the better, and not needing to come again would make it faster.

"It will take about a week.", she said and Blaine nodded again.

"Okay, thank you. See you in an hour.", Blaine said and left the optician. He went to get a coffee, waiting for the note to pick up his glasses. He was into his book, when the note came.

"There you are again", Holly said when Blaine reentered the store. She took out a case. "Sit down."

Blaine sat down and she handed him the case. He opened it and took out the frames. He hesitated.

"Oh come on. Try them on!", Holly said with excitement in her voice. Blaine put the glasses on his face. It was a weird feeling. He could see everything. He hadn't noticed that everything further than a foot from him was blurry, but now, seeing how everything looked crazy sharp. He was glancing over the frame and compared the two images.

"Wow...", Blaine said and Holly grinned. "Everything is so... Detailed."

Holly laughed. "I know, it is confusing. But you will get used to it in no time and in a day or two you will probably find it weird to take those glasses off."

Blaine kept the glasses on while paying. "Thanks.", he said to Holly, who was giving him another smile. He could see now, how she looked at him.

"Call me if you need any help or have any questions.", she said, handing him her card. Did she just wink at him? He took a better look at the card. It said "do you like coffee?"

"I am sorry, but... ahm... boyfriend.", he stuttered out. Girls flirting with him mad him crazily uncomfortable.

"That is a drag.", she said laughing and he noticed her looking a little disappointed.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine did not take off the glasses for his ride home. It was quite a difference to what it used to be. He was able to distinguish the people from trees now, even if they were more than a few foot away. And, what probably amazed him the most was that he could see the leaves on the trees. Every single one of them. He had known that his vision had not been good, but he didn't realise what he had missed. The ride was shorter than he had expected, but with having so much things to notice that was no wonder. When he was at the stop before the school he took off his new vision aids and everything went back to being a blurry mush again.

He hid the case in his bag and went into the school. When he was walking upstairs, towards the bedrooms Kurt was jumping at him from the back. "Hey, everything went good? Still in pain?"

Blaine was a little confused. Then he remembered his excuse.

"Yeah... Everything went fine. I didn't even feel it.", he said, trying to lie convincingly.

Kurt sneered wide, "So you are able to eat again? I got some popcorn for us. We could just watch a movie or something."

Blaine was happy that his plan had worked out that easily. Kurt's hatred of the dentist was not making him question any of the things Blaine had said and Kurt would not ask any questions. Blaine would might actually be able to hide his new secret from his boyfriend. "I just have to find out if Thad is gone tonight. We could watch it at my room then. It has the bigger TV."

Kurt smiled. "Right, just send me a text. I will come over, if there is no one disturbing us."

Blaine winked at Kurt and went to his room.

When Blaine entered his room Thad was sitting on his desk, working on a project. "Oh, hi", he said turning around. "I got the notes and your homework on your desk. How was it?"

Blaine had figured out that he would be unable to hide his glasses, let alone contacts, from his roommate, so he had told him about it. "I am on the edge to being legally blind, without using those...", he said, trowing the case towards Thad. The case fall onto the ground.

Thad giggled, taking out the glasses. "You are really bad at aiming, dude. But hey, those don't look to awful. Look...", Blaine was certain that Thad had put on his glasses, but he was unable to make it out. "Man, you are blind...", Thad said. Blaine had gotten closer and was now able to see that Thad had put them on.

"I know. Don't need you to tell me!", Blaine exclaimed, taking them off Thad's face.

"Sorry, dude. But really. There is so much worse. I mean, those look good on you.", Thad said apologising.

"Fine... I mean THIS-", Blaine was holding the glasses up, "is not your fault. But hey. Would you mind spending the night somewhere else? I would love to get some privacy."

Thad winked. "Sure. I mean I have a girl I need to visit anyways. Have your fun!", he said, leaving the room without any further comment.

**More fun in this chapter, I though it would be nice if I went a little different here. If you have any comments, or you didn't like it, let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Threw out the week he had been asked by the maths teacher as well as the housemaster how long it would take for his glasses to arrive. He made sure they were in the believe he was only getting contacts. He wouldn't want to be made wearing the glasses, and the lie went great. After 8 days the package had finally arrived. Kurt was with him, when he picked it up.

"You got a package? Show me, what is it?", Kurt said, trying to garb it.

Blaine was swiftly moving, so Kurt was unable to see it. "I have to open this on my own.", he had to make sure he was getting a good christmas present for Kurt, something that was likely to be shipped. Kurt looked at him with acted anger, but Blaine was sure he would be cheering inside.

Blaine went off to his room to open it. There was a letter that came with it, but Blaine knew how to do it. He opened the pack hastily. He took them out and washed his hands, he couldn't wait to try them. It took a while and his eye was getting red, but somehow he got the first in. It was amazing, everything was clear and for the second one it was easier. He just sat on his bed and looked around, when he heard it knocking. "Come in.", he said, not noticing who came in, before he felt Kurt's lips on his.

"Hey love. Everything ok? Did you cry?", Kurt asked looking at him, a worried look on his face.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I spayed perfume in my eyes, I am way to clumsy."

Kurt broke out in laughter. Blaine was certain that he was believed, things like that happened to him regularly. He continued scanning the room when his eyes fell on Kurt, he rested his look on the eyes. "You have such pretty eyes.", Blaine said and Kurt smiled.

"Well thank you, but tell me, what is up with you?", Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine didn't want Kurt to get worried, but he didn't know what to say either.

"I am just caught in thoughts, nothing more. I love you Kurt. I love you so much, I always will!", Blaine said. He knew that was a little to much, may be, but that was something that he wanted to tell Kurt for a long time now and that might be the right moment for this. Then he kissed Kurt.

Blaine was going great with his new vision aids. He had couldn't believe that he had been going around the world, missing out so much. Even the simple things, like sitting on the sofa, cuddling, and still being able to read the magazine Kurt was holding. Kurt had just come over with the latest _Vogue. _"I will just freshen my looks really quick", Kurt said and disappeared in the bathroom. When he came out, Blaine could see what he was holding in his hands. He swallowed hard, this could not be good. "Hey, Blaine, what is that?", he was holding a small white case in the air. Blaine's contact case. Usually he put it into his cosmetic bag, before Kurt came over, today he must have missed it. "That is Thad's I guess...", he said really fast.

"Nope, Blaine. It's not, Thad doesn't need any help with his vision. We both know that, he bitched about his 20/13 vision two days ago."

**Kurt is finally coming close to knowing what Blaine is hiding :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well... I...", Blaine stuttered. He had not gotten a plan for this situation. Why hadn't he? "Oh, I forgot, it is for my Halloween costume. I will show them to you la-"

Kurt disrupted him by opening the case delicately. A little fluid came out and Blaine saw how he looked down and frowned. "There is nothing in there."

"Shit, isn't there? I must have lost one, then...", Blaine tried to explain. He was usually really good with lying, but he was so nervous, his voice was wobbly and he was talking clipped.

Kurt was coming towards him, sitting down on Blaine's lap, looking into his eyes.

"Blaaaine.", Blaine hated when Kurt was saying his name with that sassy tone, stretching it. "Tell me the truth.", Kurt said.

Blaine knew that there was no way around telling Kurt. But he didn't want to let Kurt know.

"I am.", he said in his most bitter voice. As if he was not believed.

Kurt shook his head, grinning. "Love, I see the contacts in your eyes. What is the problem?"

Blaine swallowed. So Kurt knew. "Well... I don't like to be imperfect." That was true, but it was by far not the reason for his reaction. The thing that he hated the most was the necessity of Kurt seeing him in his glasses. He would laugh. He would probably find him way less attractive. And his looks were his funds.

Kurt laughed. "Who cares? Not everyone can be like Thad.", he shook his head and laughed. "Luckily." Now Blaine grinned as well, now. "And you know what, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head in lack of knowledge. "I find vision impairments kind of cute. I mean, do you have glasses?"

What? How could Kurt like that he was kind of blind? "Well..."

Kurt got exited and jumped around. "Show them to me.", he demanded. Then, probably realising the ton of voice he had use he asked: "Please?"

Blaine laughed. He had dreaded the day Kurt would find out and now it was that simple to please him. He pushed Kurt, who was still seated on his lap, to the side and got up to pick up the case. He handed it to Kurt, who was taking out the glasses.

"Gosh, Blaine. Those are SUPER CUTE." Kurt's voice was getting higher from the excitement. "May I?"

Kurt indicated that he wanted to put them on. Blaine was a little confused. "Sure, help yourself", he giggled a little.

"Wow, they are pretty strong. How could you keep this from me all this years? And, more importantly, why did you keep it from me?", Kurt said, now looking at Blaine again.

"Well, firstly, I only had them for a couple of weeks...", Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Really. Oh, I get why you stopped narrowing your eyes suddenly, now."

"Yeah... And secondly, I just wanted to keep myself attractive.", he was admitting a deep fear with saying that. But he felt the need to do so.

Kurt kissed Blaine on his forehead and struck his hair. "Blaine. I love you, you know that. And I will love you, no matter what. No glasses will stand between us, how could you think that...", Kurt kissed Blaine again, before he put the glasses onto Blaine's face. "And you know what? I didn't even think that this was possible, but you look even cute, with those on."

They both giggled. Blaine felt a little stupid. He had worked so hard on keeping this secret that he didn't even think it threw. He should have known that Kurt would not care.

"You know what? I love you so, so, so much...", Blaine said, taking both of Kurt's hands, letting them both fall onto the sofa, where they continued kissing.


End file.
